


Devrais-je Partir ou Bien Rester; should I Come or Should I Stay?

by laeb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Weird, non-sensical, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laeb/pseuds/laeb
Summary: Warning: Prose, weird stuff, probably some non-sense. NOT fanfic.Disclaimers: ALL MINE. Don’t steal! It’s my work, it’s mine, my own! Don't share elsewhere. Kthxbaï.Notes: Because of @rotschopf. And Taste the Pain.Originally posted in February 2004 on my lj. Retro-posting to AO3 in March 2020.Comments, feedback, criticism welcome.





	Devrais-je Partir ou Bien Rester; should I Come or Should I Stay?

i wonder out loud at what this life may become  
possibly truths are waiting outside for you, for me, for us  
should I come or should I stay?  
there are so many scary things out there  
  
people out there staring at you and this strange look in our eyes  
that glimpse at something that shouldn’t be there  
should I come or should I stay?  
they say ‘freak!’ when you’re singled out -  
  
I wish I could speak my mind freely –opening my mouth without a word  
where are you? there are so many things left to be said with so many little words  
should I come or should I stay?  
I wish I never knew –you should have never told me  
  
one’s heart bleeding freely –pouring out under your eyes  
i look out at the black sky and its stars, eyes sadly shining  
should I come or should I stay?  
you can see it all fall, one at a time: down. down.  
  
I care for you I do, I realised that I do –nonsense is filling this world anyway  
not that I meant for to find out –to show you how I feel, ever  
should I come or should I stay?  
the blink of an eye and it’ll be gone –don’t they dare looking out  
  
a shell thick, as bark on a naked tree –all can see it through, haven’t you seen?  
there’s little to uncover under but so precious –scaring the shit out of you  
should I come or should I stay?  
once upon a time there would have been hope and thrust  
  
where now lies only darkness and despair –you can hear the screams though it won’t affect anybody  
there’s this unspoken wish for happiness, laughter or even joy  
should I come or should I stay?  
a sparkle of hope lightens your now smiling eyes –and so are mine  
  
should I come or should I stay?


End file.
